


We Could Only Have Ever

by Avaari



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast), Twilight Mirage - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “though the world is changing, it is not changing- i cannot predict its orbits.” a friends at the table: twilight mirage fanmix





	We Could Only Have Ever

 

 **WE COULD ONLY HAVE EVER:**  “though the world is changing, it is not changing- i cannot predict its orbits.” a friends at the table: twilight mirage fanmix   


> **I.**   _mark mancina_  - WAYFINDING |  **II.**   _david bowie_  - DANCING OUT IN SPACE |  **III.**   _billy joel_  - NO MAN’S LAND |  **IV.**   _bon jovi_  - ARMY OF ONE |  **V.**   _alanis morissette_  - GIGGLING AGAIN FOR NO REASON |  **VI.**   _imagine dragons_  - HOPELESS OPUS |  **VII.**   _lindsey stirling_  - TAKE FLIGHT |  **VIII.**   _great big sea_  - END OF THE WORLD | **IX.**   _florence + the machine_  - BREATH OF LIFE |  **X.**   _adam lambert_  - NIRVANA |  **XI.**   _bastille_  - GLORY |  **XII.**   _of monsters and men_  - SIX WEEKS |  **XIII.**   _gotye_  - I FEEL BETTER |  **XIV.**   _hedley_  - WE ARE UNBREAKABLE

* * *

 

resources: [polluted white dwarf](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jpl.nasa.gov%2Fspaceimages%2F&t=ZTA1MjBlYTEwMGQ2YjU1MTQzMmVlYmJkODdjYzFjZjdkYTE1MDNlMix3U3dDc0F5Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171763934485%2Fwecouldonlyhaveever&m=0) from [nasa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nasa.gov%2F&t=YjE3MjM4ZTMzMjg0YmQyMDdlOTVmZmE0YmIyODBiMzg5NGE1MjU3OSx3U3dDc0F5Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171763934485%2Fwecouldonlyhaveever&m=0), [twilight mirage cover](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffriendsatthetable.net%2F&t=MzE4ZjYxZDlmOGEyYzJjYjlhYjE4ZDkxMTk1OWQzOWY4NGMwZTQyYSx3U3dDc0F5Rg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171763934485%2Fwecouldonlyhaveever&m=0) by [craig sheldon](https://twitter.com/shoddyrobot)


End file.
